Big Bad (Rulers of Kind)
The Team Free Will will fight many foes Season 6 (Monsters come) * Main Villains: Eve, Adam and Verchiel * Secondary Villains: Elder Monsters, Alphas and Monsters Eve-5.jpg|Eve (Mother of Monsters/Replica of Levantine) Adam (François Arnaud).jpg|Adam (Father of Monsters/Son of Tartarus and of Gaea) Smaug human form.jpg|Verchiel (Younger Power/Higher Angel) Cerberus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Cerberus (First of the Elder Monsters/Hound of Hades) Ethon (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ethon (Second of the Elder Monsters/Caucasian Eagle) Ladon (Karl Urban).jpg|Ladon (Third of the Elder Monsters/Guardian of golden Apples) Tabris (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Orthos (Fourth of the Elder Monsters/Two-Headed Dog of Geryon) Smaug (Benedict Cumberbatch).jpg|Smaug (Alpha Dragon) Lycaon (Michael Sheen).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) Dracula (Luke Evans).jpg|Dracula (Alpha Vampire) Viktor (Ben Affleck).jpg|Viktor (Alpha Wendigo) Vamp.jpg|Monsters (Children of Adam and Eve) Season 7 (Thick Black Ooze) * Main Villains: Levitas and Dick Roman * Secondary Villains: Leviathans Levitas (Theo James).jpg|Levitas (Primal-Leviathan/Leader of the Swarm) Dick.jpg|Dick Roman (Leviathan/Cerebrate of the Swarm) Leviathan1019.gif|Leviathans (Offspring of Levantine) Season 8 (Oni Battle) * Main Villains: Omega, Taw and Othalan * Secondary Villains: Onis Ferno (Ryan Kwanten).jpg|Omega (Primordial Oni/Last Greek Letter) Celsius (David Tennant).jpg|Taw (Primordial Oni/Last Hebrew Letter) Spark (Landon Liboiron).jpg|Othalan (Primordial Oni/Last Runic Letter) Onis.jpg|Onis (Creations of Exitium) Season 9 (Great Old Oblivion) * Main Villains: Cthulhu and Metatron * Secondary Villains: Great Old Ones Cthulhu (Derek Jakobi).png|Cthulhu (Sleeper of R'Lyeh/First Great Old One) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Eldritch Beings) Metatron L&D.jpg|Metatron (Virtue/Twin of Sandalphon) Season 10 (Lords of Hell) * Main Villains: Greater Evils * Secondary Villains: Squires, Izual, Malefor, Mordercies, Shedims and Demons Mephisto (Tom Hiddleston).jpg|Mephistopheles (Prime Evil/Lord of Hatred) Baal (Matt Nable)-0.jpeg|Baal (Prime Evil/Lord of Destruction) Diablo (Colin Donell).jpg|Satan (Prime Evil/Lord of Terror) Andariel (Katie McGrath).jpg|Andariel (Lesser Evil/Maiden of Anguish) Duriel (Stephen Amell).jpg|Duriel (Lesser Evil/Lord of Pain) Belial (Grant Gustin).jpg|Belial (Lesser Evil/Lord of Lie) Azmodan (Wentworth Miller).jpg|Azmodan (Lesser Evil/Lord of Sin) Lucion (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Lucion (Emperor of Hell/Son of Mephistopheles/Lord of Rage) Appolyon (Gerard Butler).jpg|Appolyon (Squire of Baal/Lord of Annihilation) Leviathan (Pierre Niney)-2.jpg|Skarn (Squire of Diablo/Lord of Awe) Rakanoth (Andy Appolo).jpg|Rakanoth (Squire of Andariel/Lord of Despair) Abigor (Logan Lerman).jpg|Abigor (Squire of Duriel/Lord of Torture) Balberith (Alden Ehrenreich).jpg|Balberith (Squire of Belial/Lord of Treachery) Cydae (Emma Watson).jpg|Cydaea (Squire of Azmodan/Maiden of Lust) Izual (Tony Todd).jpg|Izual (Demonized Seraph/Lord of Injustice) Malefor (John Barrowman).jpg|Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter) Mordercies of Hell (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Mordercies of Hell (Servants of Baal/Killers of Ambriel/First Demons) Shedims (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Shedims (Maggots of Tathamet's corpse) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons (Corrupted Souls) Season 11 (Good became Horrible) * Main Villains: Anu * Secondary Villains: Angels, Souls, Demons, Deities, Monsters, Nyarlathotep, Great Old Ones, Leviathans, Samuel Beobachter Anu (Jon Fletcher).png|Anu (Shard of God/Incarnation of Good/Counterpart of Tathamet) Theybefallin-1-.png|Rebellious Angels (Followers of Anu) Soul (Supernatural).png|Souls of Hell and Purgatory 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons (Corrupted Souls) 830px-Gods.png|Deities (Chaos' Descendance) Vamp.jpg|Monsters (Children of Adam and Eve) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Primitive Outer God/Mind of Azathoth) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Creations of Cthulhu) Leviathan1019.gif|Leviathans (Offspring of Levantine) Samuel Beobachter (Bradley James).jpg|Samuel Beobachter (Nephilim/Son of Samyaza) Season 12 (Avalon's Issues) * Main Villains: Morgana and Mordred * Secondary Villains: Fairies Morgana (Alice Krige).jpg|Morgana (Avalonite/First Witch) Mordred (Alexander Vlahos).png|Mordred (Arch-Elf/Killer of Arthur) 180px-Tink-1-.jpg|Fairies (Creations of Heka) Season 13 (Eldritch War) * Main Villains: Azathoth, Primitive Outer Gods * Secondary Villains: Yog-Sothoth, Shub-Niggurath and Great Old Ones Krampus (Gideon Emery).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God/Imagination of Tathamet) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Primitive Outer God/Mind of Azathoth) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Primitive Outer God/Existence of Azathoth) Magnum Tenebrosum (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (The Unnamed Darkness/Primitive Outer God/Non-Existence of Azathoth) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God/Son of the Nameless Mist) Sphinx.jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God/Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Creations of Cthulhu) Season 14 (The Golden Age) * Main Villains: Chaos * Secondary Villains: Protogenoi and Deities Chaos (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Chaos (Shard of Amara/The Darkness) Tartarus (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Abyss) Gaia (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaea (Protogenos of Earth) Malthael.jpg|Erebos (Protogenos of Darkness) Levitas.jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky) Cernunnos.png|Pontos (Protogenos of Sea) Nyx (Noémie Schmidt).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night) 830px-Gods.png|Deities (Chaos' Descendance) Season 15 (The Terminus of the Eternal Conflict) * Main Villains: Satan * Secondary Villains: Valefor, Skarn, Bile, Izual, Balberith, Lucion, Rakanoth, Shedims and Demons Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Satan (Lord of Evil/Avatar of Tathamet) Valefor (Odette Annable).jpg|Valefor (Maiden of Doubt/Opposite of Lucifer) Leviathan (Pierre Niney)-2.jpg|Skarn (Lord of Awe/Opposite of Michael) Helel (Garret Hedlund).gif|Bile (Lord of Ignorance/Opposite of Samael) Izual (Tony Todd).jpg|Izual (Lord of Injustice/Opposite of Raguel) Balberith (Alden Ehrenreich).jpg|Balberith (Lord of Treachery/Opposite of Raphael) Lucion (Fabian Wolfrom).jpg|Lucion (Lord of Rage/Opposite of Jegudiel) Rakanoth (Andy Appolo).jpg|Rakanoth (Lord of Despair/Opposite of Gabriel) Shedims (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Shedims (Maggots of Tathamet's corpse) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons (Corrupted Souls) Season 16 (Won't you spare me an other hour ?) * Main Villains: Samael and Malthael * Secondary Villains: Children of the Barrow, Malefor, Reapers and The Narauem JC_(Jesus_Christ).png|Samael (Archangel of Wisdom, Prudence and Death/Second Archangel) Malthael (Joseph Morgan)-0.jpg|Malthael (All-Death/First Necrosian) Diagnostician (Vandit Bhatt).jpg|Diagnostician (Plague Doctor/First Child of the Barrow) Surgeon (Boyd Holbrook).jpg|Surgeon (Plague Doctor/Second Child of the Barrow) Therapist (Daisy Ridley).jpg|Therapist (Plague Doctor/Third Child of the Barrow) Anesthesist (Anne Hathaway).jpg|Anesthesist (Plague Doctor/Last Child of the Barrow) Malefor (John Barrowman).jpg|Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter) 250px-Reaps-1-.jpg|Reapers (Servants of Death) The Narauem (Rulers of Kind).jpg|The Narauem (Apex Predator/Empty Being) Season 17 (The End) * Main Villains: Abyss, Amara, Exitium, Tathamet and Nekron * Secondary Villains: Yaldabaoth, Chaos, Azathoth, Protogenoi, Outer Gods, Primordial Onis, Necrosians, Deities, Onis, Great Old Ones, Mordercies of Hell, Archons, Demons and Reapers Azathoth (Justice Joslin).jpg|Abyss (The Shadow/The Cosmic Being/Primordial Being of Nothingness) Amara (The Primordials).png|Amara (The Black Mass/The Darkest Being/Primordial Being of Darkness) Exitum (Christian Keyes).jpg|Exitium (The Decreator/The Destroyer/Primordial Being of Destruction) Typhon.jpg|Tathamet (The Primordial Evil/The Merged Shard of Amara, Abyss and Exitium/Incarnation of Evil) Nekron (Julian Richings).jpg|Nekron (The Grim Reaper/The Angel of Death/Cosmic Entity of Death) Yaldabaoth (Rob Benedict).png|Yaldabaoth (Shadow of God/Chief of Archons) Sheol (Evan Rachel Wood).jpg|Sheol (Merged Shard of Amara and Abyss/The Aspect of Darkness and Nothingness/Part of the Evil Trinity) Smaug (Anthony Head).jpg|Oblivion (Merged Shard of Abyss and Exitium/The Aspect of Nothingness and Destruction/Part of the Evil Trinity) Ahriman (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Ahriman (Merged Shard of Exitium and Amara/The Aspect of Destruction and Darkness/Part of the Evil Trinity) Chaos (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Chaos (Shard of Amara/The Darkness) Krampus (Gideon Emery).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God/Imagination of Tathamet and of Anu) Tartarus (Vin Diesel).jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of Abyss) Gaia (Rae Dawn Chong).jpg|Gaea (Protogenos of Earth) Malthael.jpg|Erebos (Protogenos of Darkness) Levitas.jpg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky) Cernunnos.png|Pontos (Protogenos of Sea) Nyx (Noémie Schmidt).jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night) Nyarlathotep (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God/Mind of Azathoth) Nyog-Sothep (Karan Oberoi).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God/Existence of Azathoth) Magnum Tenebrosum (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (The Unnamed Darkness/Outer God/Non-Existence of Azathoth) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God/Son of the Nameless Mist) Sphinx.jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer God/Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness) Ferno (Ryan Kwanten).jpg|Omega (Primordial Oni/Last Greek Letter) Celsius (David Tennant).jpg|Taw (Primordial Oni/Last Hebrew Letter) Spark (Landon Liboiron).jpg|Othalan (Primordial Oni/Last Runic Letter) Malthael (Joseph Morgan)-0.jpg|Malthael (All-Death/First Necrosian) Sachiel (Richard Madden).jpg|Sachiel (Great-Death/Second Necrosian) Azrael (Vincent Lacoste).jpg|Azrael (Small-Death/Third Necrosian) 830px-Gods.png|Deities (Chaos' Descendance) Onis.jpg|Onis (Creations of Exitium) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Eldritch Beings) Shedims (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Shedims (Maggots of Tathamet's corpse) Mordercies of Hell (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Mordercies of Hell (Servants of Tathamet/Killers of Ambriel/First Demons) Archons (Rulers of Kind).jpg|Archons (Architects of Yaldabaoth's Desires/Creations of Yaldabaoth) 250px-Demons_exorcised2-1-.jpg|Demons (Corrupted Souls) 250px-Reaps-1-.jpg|Reapers (Servants of Death) Category:Big Bad Category:Main Villains Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 14 Villains Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 15 Villains